Together Forever
by Zachary W
Summary: Sonic remembers the day it all changed for him.


**This is just a one shot idea I got one day and decided to rite this morning while I wasnt doing anything. Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy it, and reviews are appreciated more than you would imagine.**

"I saw him die, and I was powerless to stop it. The little guy thought I needed help, but I was fine…" Sonic said slowly to his grandchildren. They loved his stories of the old days, even this sad one they heard countless times before. "Tails was a good friend and was brave till the very end, I just wish you kids could of met him." Before too long the children were asleep in their beds, tuckered out from Grandpa's story.

Sonic walked to the living room, where his wife of fifty years was waiting for him, Amy Rose. Each step Sonic took reminded him of the pain of age. Not the physical pain, but the emotional longing of youth. He found it hard to walk now, much less run, and missed the old days deeply. He sat slowly in his chair, and mulled things over of his past.

Robotnik had finally been stopped when he was just twenty five years old, but that maniacal bastard took whatever he could from him as he left. Something must of finally snapped in Robotnik's mind and he decided to stop fooling around. He flat out killed Knuckles, he didn't send in a robot to steal the emerald while he was distracted, he simply bombed the entire island until nothing was left. After Sonic and Tails found his body, they immediately went after Robotnik. Sonic ran ahead of Tails and started the fight before the doctor could launch his emerald powered machine. He got their too late, and most of Mobotropolis was leveled. The fight didn't last long, it seemed the doctor was in a mad rush to finish his machine that he didn't built it that well. Sonic disposed of it quickly enough, but not before it did massive damage to the city. Sonic stood, staring the enraged doctor down, who knew he was defeated. Tails landed beside Sonic, observing the damage, when suddenly he saw something that horrified him. Robotnik was standing on what appeared to be a bomb. "Come and get me, hedgehog." He laughed, insanely.

Sonic charged the doctor, who pulled out a detonator. "Sonic watch out!" Tails yelled, running after him. Sonic had seen the bomb ahead of time and jumped out of the way, but Tails couldn't stop in time and was hit by shrapnel as the bomb took out Robotnik.

Laying on the ground, cursing his temporary stupidity, Tails was impaled with several pieces of shredded metal. "Tails!" Sonic yelled out.

"Sonic…this hurts a lot more than I thought it would…" He said with a half hearted chuckle. He was obviously in a lot of pain but trying to hide it from Sonic.

Sonic let out a chuckle, only for Tails sake, but didn't feel like laughing, really. How could he be expected to laugh as his little brother was lying there bleeding? There was something ethereal about Tails bleeding, it didn't seem real. The scarlet liquid staining white fur, the smell of iron in the air, it couldn't be real.

Sonic looked into his brothers eyes, and noticed he was crying. "Tails, I can get you help, you will be fine soon, don't worry." Sonic assured him, picking him up.

"Leave me…don't pick me up." Tails said as he was lifted slightly off the ground. "I havent got much longer."

Sonic couldn't describe the pain he felt in his heart after hearing that. "I don't wanna lose you buddy, I can help you."

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Tails said, face pale, eyes losing their color. "I feel fine, it doesn't hurt anymore."

Sonic didn't know what he was saying, how could it not hurt? Before he could ask, he saw something that horrified him. Tails breathing became erratic, and suddenly he just…stopped. Was that it?! He was dead, he was honestly gone? He didn't get to tell him he loved him, that he would miss him. Sonic knew these were clichés used in movies, but it didn't make his passing hurt less. Sometimes, you just don't get to say goodbye.

Sonic looked up to see his wife looking at him. "Thinking about him again?" She said slowly, smiling.

"Miss Rose, you can read me like a book."

"It's easy to tell when you're thinking of Tails, you always seem to be in your own little world." She said, smiling at her husband of many years.

Sonic retired early that night. He slowly got into bed, and during the night his breathing became erratic, and suddenly, it stopped. He exhaled one final breath, which seemed to take his life along with it as it disappeared into the night.

Sonic opened his eyes, and was amazed at what he saw. It was just like green hill zone, only better. The grass was greener, the sky bluer, all the colors intensified.

"You made it! Took you long enough." Came a voice from behind him. Sonic turned around to see his twin tailed brother. Without saying a word, he pulled him into a deep hug. Things were just as he remembered, and that would never change, he was with his brother again. He was happy, truly happy, for the first time since Tails death.

(The end)

(Fun story!!!)

"Tails, how come you don't have wings like the rest of us?" Sonic asked, as the two sat near a lake, reminiscing of the good ole days.

"I was curious about that two, actually. I finally worked up the courage, and asked the guy in charge of this place. He told me, "Tails, don't you get it, I gave you your wings when you were born!""

The two shared a laugh, and then simply sat, enjoying each other's company.


End file.
